In an electronic device that includes multiple interfacing chips, such as a mobile phone, a security vulnerability in any one of the chips could compromise the security of the entire device. For example, in a device that includes a primary chip, such as an application processor, and a secondary (or supplemental) chip, such as a secure element, a security vulnerability in, for example, an update to the software (e.g., firmware and/or operating system (OS)) of the secondary chip, could compromise the security of the entire device irrespective of the strength of the security implemented by the primary chip.